This invention relates to a centrifugal mud separator and particularly a mud separator that employs high speed rotation upper and lower cap to generate centrifugal force and suspension effect resulting from liquid speed differentiation and continuous impact against guiding vanes for separating soil and water from the mud.
Conventional centrifugal mud separators are generally constructed like the one disclosed in ROC New Utility Patent No. 87201743 on Mar. 11, 1999, shown in FIG. 1. It generally includes a base frame 10 which supports a motor 11 to drive a separation barrel 12 to rotate. Mud dropped into the barrel 12 is driven by a spindle 13 and blades 14 to splash on the inside surface of the barrel 12. The rotating barrel 12 generates centrifugal force to separate soil from the water. Due to centrifugal force, the soil residue which has greater specific gravity is moved upward to push the upper cap 15 upward to form a gap with the barrel 12. The soil residue then will be discharged out through the gap into a trough 16 located on the base frame 10 and be carried away by a conveyer 18 through the plate 17. The water being separated drops downward in the barrel 12 and is discharged out through an outlet 19 located at a lower portion of the barrel 12. The whole separation process is done automatically. It may save a lot of manpower and process time for clearing the soil residue, and thus increases economic value. However this type of separator cannot adjust mud throwing power and remainder water content, and results in not total separation of soil and water. There is still room for improvement.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved centrifugal mud separator that has a changeable speed setting to separate soil and water automatically, and adjustable soil squeezing force to control the movement of a movable disk for opening discharging outlets and water content in the discharged soil thereby to simplify operation, save hardware space, run continuously at high speed and conform with specified process desired.